It is extremely difficult for many people to take unattended baths because of the configuration of a conventional bathtub. Persons such as the handicapped, convalescents, expectant mothers, and the elderly often find it extremely difficult to utilize conventional bathtubs without assistance, and such difficulties are often focused on their inability to lower themselves into the tub, and upon completion of the bath, to lift themselves out of the tub. Not only is the entrance and exit into and out of the tub for such users fraught with considerable difficulties, it is also extremely dangerous due to the ever present possibility of slippage.
Bathtub cushion lift assemblies are known in the art such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,176. In this patent, a cushion lift is described which has an inflatable shell adapted to be positioned on the floor of a bathtub and is connected to the bathtub spout or faucet. Water under pressure is fed through the bathtub spout into the inflatable shell to selectively inflate it to its full elevation wherein its supporting surface is elevated to the approximate height of the bathtub walls to provide a cushionlike support that a person desirous of taking a bath may sit. Once seated on the cushionlike support in the bathtub, the cushion may be deflated whereby the person sitting thereon is gradually lowered to the floor of the bathtub. After the bath is completed, the shell may once again be filled to elevate the user upwardly to the top of the bathtub whereby the user may then exit the tub easily.
The prior bathtub cushion lift assemblies have provided apparatus helpful for persons such as elderly persons taking a bath; however, persons who have balance problems have need of more specialized lift assemblies. In particular, persons such as paraplegics require a cushion lift assembly which is very stable during inflation and deflation of the cushion lift. It is important to these persons that the lift assembly not tilt, rotate, slide or otherwise shift position during the course of bathing. Moreover persons such as severe handicaps and those with other special mobility problems require greater aid in getting on and off cushion lifts and in maneuvering within the bathtub than has been provided by prior bathtub lift assemblies.